walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Long Road Ahead
"Long Road Ahead" is the third episode of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot Synopsis A week after the events of "Starved for Help", the survivors continue to use the Travelier Motel for shelter, now that they have obtained more supplies from the back of an abandoned car. Lee and Kenny, procure the last of the supplies from the town of Macon. While Lee is having a second go at climbing up a ladder, he hears a girl screaming who he thought was a walker was first. The girl ends up bitten before they could help her and Lee wants to put her out of her misery. Kenny than tries to convice Lee to let her live, buying them time. If chosen to give her a pity death, the player will have less time to get supplies but if chosen to let her live, she will buy them enough time to get enough or all of the supplies. Depending on how many items the player has gotten. (from little to full supplies) Lilly will get mad from the shortage of supplies, or relieved by the good amounts of food. Once again Kenny brings up that he wishes to leave the motor inn now that he got the RV working, leading to another bitter argument between him and Lilly, during which she brings up that someone is stealing from the group's medicine supply, and that her trust in the others is wearing thin. Lee decides to look into the matter, aided by Duck. His investigation leads him to an ventilation shaft outside the motel, inside which a bag with the missing drugs is found. While Lee reports back to Lilly, the motel is attacked by the Save-Lot Bandits, and the situation quickly escalate and turns into a frantic fire fight between them and the survivors. A large group of Walkers are attracted by the noise, and the survivors, realizing that the motel is lost, manages to escape in RV. The bandits attacked because a member of the group made a deal without anyone's knowledge, and gave supplies in order for protection, just like the St. John Family did with food, for protection. Lilly thinks someone is a traitor. She puts the blame on Ben (and Carley if she was saved in episode 1.) At the height of a heated debate between the survivors, Lilly will attempt to shoot Ben but kill Doug who pushes Ben out of the shot, or murder Carley when everyone is distracted. The player has a choice of leaving Lilly, or taking her with the group. On the RV Katjaa & Kenny reveal to Lee that Duck was bitten during the Bandits raid. The group manages to obtain the controls of a train. If the player decided to bring Lilly along, she will steal the RV when everyone is outside, and drive away. The group meet an elderly homeless man named Chuck. The group leave on the train, but Duck isn't getting any better and spits up blood. Katjaa knows there's no time left and tells Lee to get Kenny to stop the train. Lee tries to talk sense into Kenny which either convinces him to stop the train, or enrages him which leads to a fight between the two where the player can decide to take the beating or knock some sense into Kenny. Kenny will stop the train either way. During an emotionally distressing scene, the player helps decide who should shoot Duck; Katjaa, Kenny or himself. Either way, Katjaa carries Duck into the forest, with or without Kenny, and a gunshot is heard. The group and the player assumes Katjaa shoots Duck, however, she has shot herself. (If Kenny follows Katjaa into the forest, you will hear his cry of distress.) Duck is still barely alive and the player decides whether the emotionally broken Kenny, or Lee should shoot Duck. There is a Easter Egg by letting the timer run out when Kenny picks up the gun to leave Duck to become a Walker. The remaining group - Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Ben and Chuck - continue on the train. Ben reveals to Lee that he was the traitor. The player decides how to react. Chuck advices Lee to learn Clementine how to shoot, and make a plan for when they get to Savannah, implying that he has seen the death of another girl her age, who was unprepared for the dangers the walkers present. Shortly after Lee teaches Clementine how to shoot and cuts her hair shorter, the train is brought to a stop by a petroleum tank truck, hanging from a damaged bridge up above. The survivors then meet Omid and Christa from San Francisco. Omid is excited and happy to meet other living people, while Christa is cautious and sceptical towards them, believing that moving in too large groups causes problems. Lee decides to scout out the nearby freight-station for tools to remove the tanker, and lets Clementine tag along. Luck has it that they find a blowtorch, but unfortunately they also come across three walkers occupying the station, and they barley avoid getting bitten. Christa hearing the noise from the fight, comes in and scolds Lee for putting Clementine in danger. Back on the bridge, Lee starts cutting the coupling to the tanker with the blowtorch, but runs into complications as it slides out of his reach. Instead, he opts to dangle Omid over the gap to finish the job, much to the latter's discomfort. Ben spots a massive zombie horde heading toward the group, and they must leave, as Omid finally cuts the coupling. The truck damages the ladder leading to the bridge and Omid and Lee cannot get down. They move to the other side and jump onto the train, with Omid having a bad landing and falling off, badly injuring his leg. Lee now helps either him or Christa to get on the train, and both panics at the prospect of other getting left behind, but both manages to get on the train. Later in the day, Lee is driving the train, with Clementine sleeping next to him. He notices a drawing Clementine drew which differs depending on choices. Kenny comes in, appearing a bit more stable, and talks with Lee on what to do when they reach Savannah, when Clementine's walkie-talkie comes on. A man's voice is heard, telling Clementine that he's happy she's coming, and that he has her parents. Kenny and Lee are shocked and ponder what to do as the train pulls in to Savannah. Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Katjaa *Kenny Jr. *Lilly Caul *Ben Paul *Carley (Determinant) *Doug (Determinant) *Christa *Omid *Chuck *Gary *Linda *Drew *Beatrice *Unnamed Man (Voice Only) *Many unnamed Save-Lot Bandits Deaths *Carley (Determinant) *Doug (Determinant) *Katjaa *Kenny Jr. *Gary *Beatrice *Linda *Drew *Lots of unnamed Save-Lot Bandits Trivia *First (and Last) Appearance of Beatrice. *First (and Last) Appearance of Gary. *First (and Last) Apperance of Linda. *First (and Last) Apperance of Drew. *First Appearance of Christa. *First Appearance of Omid. *First Appearance of Charles. *Last Appearance of Lilly. *Last Appearance of Katjaa. *Last Appearance of Duck. *Last Appearance of Carley (Determinant) *Last Appearance of Doug (Determinant) *The drawing in Clementine's bag differs depending on the relationship you have with Clementine and what you tell her earlier in the episode. Videos Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode